Baby sat by Emmet
by oXHitByDestinyXo
Summary: Bella get's baby sat by emmett while the rest of his family go hunting.They get into ALOT of trouble.WARNING:YOU WILL LAUGH LIKE THERES NO TOMORROW.Also Jacob joins in and Edward dosnt no...READ,CANON PAIRINGS...
1. Chapter 1

Baby sat by Emmett

Basically Bella is Baby sat by Emmet while the rest of the coven go hunting.....Read to find out the funny times they have and trust me, they into lot of trouble.

Chapter-Emmet!

BELLA'S POV

Edward was going hunting with the family. But he left EMMET to baby sit , I sat and read a book until the devil came.

"Bella do you want to play a game!" Emmett said, he has a grin that looked like his face might crack. I couldn't turn him down as he did the puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"What's the game Emmett?" I said, souding dead bored already.

"Prank calling!"Boomed Emmett.

All of a sudden the front door fell on the floor and Jacob burst in through the door.

"Did someone say prank calling, Im in!"Yelled Jacob.

Oh no.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I haven't been writing latly, because it was really hard to brainstorm some this is set after eclipse._

Chapter 2-Oh...no...Charlie (_cries_)!

JACOB POV

I was just doing patrol to double check no new vampires were about. Till I heard Emmett's booming voice. He said they were going to play prank ! I bursted through the door."Did someone say prank calling, I'm in!"I had to laugh because of Bella's bewildered expression.

"...Kay then...So let's prank call Charlie first!"Said Emmet. What a smart blood sucker...Charlie was such a easy tempered man and he was just funny.

"NOOO!"Cried Bella."You can do it, but I'm not!"She crossed her arms and carried on reading the stupid Wuthering heights books_** (A/N I love Wuthering heights it's just something Jacob would say)**_

BELLAS POV

I carried on reading my book.

"You listen to me you human, do you want your chocolate cover Edward cookies or not!"He ...I loved me some cookies..And even better Edward shaped.

"Fine give me the phone then!"I snapped.

I dialled Charlie's number and Jacobs and Emmet's expression's were impatient.

_**Ring, ring, ring, ring"**_

"Hello, Bella are you alright, Oh no its Edward what did he do, I knew it he was evil....Oh or is Emmet the big kid on steroids...I told you to be Jake oh no I better tell Renée Bella can you just answer me!"He said in one ! I took this as the chance to get back at Emmet and Jacob.

"Dad..Something really bad happened...Emmet tried to give me steroids and Jake just took 'em now he killed Edward and now Emmet and Jake are hear trying to kill me and Edward is trying to save me when he is bleeding to death...i told you he was the good guy!"I screamed.

"BELLA, IM ON MY WAY AND TRIED TO DISTRACT JACOB AND EMMET AND WHATEVER I GUESS EDWARD IS THE GOOD GUY..STAY SAFE!"He said while he was making his way her now.

...OOOOO THIS WAS GONN BE GOOD....YOU SHOULD OF SEEN JACOBS AND EMMETTS EXPRESSION

"...Guys you going to get flies in your mouth!"I giggled. Then it happened too fast..Jacob was screaming NO EMMET DON'T then Emmet lunged for darkness took over me.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to the people who pushed me to write more and a BIG thank you to stonellato and lady keropi for adding me to his or hers favourite story list. If anymore people give me any more great reviews: p x thank you -edwardcullen, .chickxxX,- xXx 'M' NaMeS RoCk xXx-,Valerie-513

Chapter 3-YOU WHAT!

JACOB POV

Emmet was soooo stupid.

BELLAS POV

Before I knew it,Emmet was coming at stuffed something into my I fainted.

EMMETS POV

"What did you bloodsucker!"said Jacob whilst staring at bells unconscious face.

"I drugged her!"I SAID...gawdddd werewolves are sooo dumbbbb

"YOU WHAT!"he snapped.

"I-D-R-U-G-G-E-D –H-E-R!"I was getting on my nerves.

"Shapoli law gund triangle kick water please and a slice of coffe pizza!"Said Bella as she got up.

I all we had to do was dress her up and waaaa---llaaa she was the ultimate Bella.

"Come jakey-poo lets fetch her something to wear!"I said.

We ran upstairs and ripped open rosalies wadrobe ripped followed us up crawling singing ba baa black and the nimcumpoop A.K.A Jacob black got bellas put it on as we quickly left room because we didn't want Edward toooo maddd...

She came out wearing a tracksuite????

"Belly darling,you were surppossed to wear what we picked out!"We shouted.

All of a sudden alice was grabbed bella and worked her magic on then came out wearing smokey eyes lipstick with blush her hair open messy style that looked hot this summer...yess i read the fabulous magazine!!!She was also wearing a short black dress and killer purple heels.

Alice put her on her back and we were at charlies within was already we hid behind the trees and bella went towards the most shoking thing happend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Baby sat by Emmet

THIS IS 4 ALL MY FANS...I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERYDAY IF YOU REVIEW =P

JACOBS POV

(GASP)The thing was coming towards Bella..... It, it, it

WAS A GINGER CAT....

"Bella, run, ginger cats are lethal, it will kill you!"Cried Emmet.

Mike screamed crying Mommy and ran away. COWARD.

Bella laughed!

She walked up to the ginger fur ball. It made a sound.

Meow

"Hello, whats your name?"Said Bella.

"Bella are you seriously talking to it!"I asked shocked to the brim.

The cat sneered at me and Emmet.

It.... it... went to Bella.

I ran and threw the cat 10000 miles away.

"What am I wearing, and what am I doing here!"Screamed Bella.

I guess the medicine wore off.....

DONT WORRY THERES ANOTHER CHAPTER......


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Baby sat by Emmet

BELLAS POV

We went back to the jeep.

EMMETS POV

Bella was fuming. She was so mad I don't even think a cowboy drinking orange pencils with a hobo singing merry Christmas will make her laugh!!!!

HMMMM...I'm going to add that to my Christmas list with the other things.

"Whats on your Christmas list Emmet?"Asked Jacob.

I turned to stare at him.

"How do you know what I was thinking you're no Edward?"I said.

"You said it out loud Em-stupid!"Cried Bella....she was still mad.

"Anyway on my Christmas list is:

1) Winnie the pooh bullet gun

2) A pair of multi-coloured glasses.

3) Yellow rubber ducks

4) Lepricons who sing Happy birthday

5) And like I guess I said...a cowboy drinking orange pencils with a hobo singing merry Christmas."I said in one breath.

"Wow, you were right Bells he is stupid!"Grinned Jacob.

"Shut up mutt!"I muttered.

"Why are you still here anyway?"I asked.

"I'm here because...hey let's get some KFC!"Beamed Jacob.

I stopped outside.

"Bellsie what do you want?"I asked softly looking down.

"I forgive you em-stupid but not the werewolf and I will have a zinger box because Im starving!"She said.

"Dog?"I said.

"Err...two zinger boxes and 3 variety meal and....mini fillet!"He said hungrily.

"WOW!"Was all Bella could say.

We decided to all go in.

Luckily Alice put Bella's usual outfit in the car before she left so she wouldn't scream at her.

Bella (in her usual not sensible outfit),Me the awesome cuddly but fierce bear, and well the stinky puppy went inside KFC....

"Yellow, can I pwease take ya order!"Said a goofy man with a pointy noise.

BELLAS POV

Oh no these two will go on forever about this person...poor me and poor man...

JACOBS POV

Oh man this is going to be good.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Baby sat by Emmet

POOR MANS POV

Yellow can I pwease take ya order? I asked. This was going to be good.

I looked at Bella, Emmet and Jacob.

It was time to reveal myself.

EMMET POV

The ugly guy ripped of a mask and revealed himself....

OMG!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Baby sat by Emmet

POOR UGLY GUYZ POV

They all stared at me with such shock.

JACOBS POV

Me,Bella and the big giant bear ran out of the never wanted to talk or think about this moment ever again.

EMMETS POV

We went home fast,and us Cullens drive like maniacs and think 100 miles per hour is slow,you should see how fast we were had human food at home so Bella and the lost puppy ate there.

BELLAS POV

After we ate all of the rest of the Cullen's stayed at literally just gave Jacob a glance and chucked him out!He said that the family had to go meet some other also said I could choose one of them to stay at home with us...This was easy...

EDWARDS POV

She chose the ugly goofy bear!!!! I ran off and cried....well I did a tearless cry.....

EMMETS POV

Ed-weirdo cried a tearless cry like a boogy man trying to eat the internet.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

OOOOOOOOOOO Carlisle just said Bella could stay the night....Can't wait for night time...me Alice(We have to have the pixie so incase she see's,she is with us and not them)and Bella will prank the rest of the family..... Mwhahahhahaha

JASPERS POV

We all just stared at Emmet when he laughed like a front door burst open and in came.....GULPS...Charlie....Uh ohhhhhhh he is with his gun...AHHHHHHH

EDWARDS POV

Jasper screamed because of the gun.....

"Jasper we are vampires if anyone would be hurt from the shot it would be Charlie or Bella and I wouldn't let Bella be hurt you bum!"I hissed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BELLAS POV

"IM HEAR BELLA, FINALLY!"Charlie said. Wow it took him ages to get here. (A/N READ CHAPTER 2 THEN YOU WILL GET IT)

"What what, Bells you said Edward was bleeding to death and and!"He stuttered.

"Mr. Swan I think you were dreaming because we didn't say any of that!"Screamed Emmet. Charlie just stood there.

"Bye dad...See you err tomorrow...I'm staying the night here...BYE!"I said before slamming the door in my face.

"I get it now...it was a prank call...you watch now!"He yelled before walking off to his cruiser.

The Cullen's house phone rang.

EMMET=BOLD JASPER=BOLD AND UNDERLINED BELLA=ITALICS CHARLIE=BOLD AND ITALICS

_**Hello **_

**Give me my money**

Jasper screamed and gave the phone to Emmet.

**Hello who is this?**

_**I am your mother**_

Emmet screamed and gave the phone to me.

_Hello_

_**I killed Edward.**_

I screamed and gave the phone back to Jasper.

**I am broke**

_**Hahaha....I have kidnapped your Emo posters**_

Jasper screamed AGAIN and gave the phone to Emmet.

**Hello**

_**I have your Winnie the pooh collection....**_

Emmet screamed AGAIN and gave me the phone.

_Hello, who the hell are you!_

_**Edward's dead.**_

Then I heard a chuckle and the end of the phone. It was CHARLIE!

_DAD! YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD MEAT...YOU CAN MAKE DINNER YOURSELF FOR THE REST OF YOU LIFE!_

_***GASP!***_

I put the phone down and shook my head in disgust.

"It was Charlie!"I said.

"Charlie the clown!"Emmet screamed and ran upstairs talking about how he would kill him.

"Jasper go upstairs and tell him it was Charlie...MY FATHER!"I said. Jasper ran upstairs in a flash.

Emmet and Jasper came back down stairs smiling like idiots.

"Whats our next prank...!"Said Jacob.

"Where did you come from?"Screamed Jasper, who hid behind me? YES ME THE HUMAN!

"Oh I was still in the kitchen...!"He said turning on the T.V.

"Jake bring your pack....I have got the Ultimate prank MWHAHAHAHAHAH!"I said.

"That doesn't work for you the MWHAHAHAH bit!"Said Emmet. I didn't care...I couldn't wait for tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Baby sat by Emmet

Chapter 9

A/N THIS IS a PREVIEW FOR TOMMOROWS CHAPTER XD chapter coming out the 1st of November

EMMETS POV

Today was Halloween! YAY! Bells is still asleep. So I decided to tip-toe into her room.

I COULDNT BELIEVE WHAT I SAW....


	10. Chapter 10

Baby sat by Emmet

**A/N SO SORRY I COULDNT UPDATE!!!!! FORGET THE HALLOWEEN THING.....LOL OK SO TO READ MORE BABYSAT BY EMMET LOOK OUT FOR NEWCHAPTERS BECAUSE IM DOING A XMAS SPECIAL**

**I HAVE ALREADY DONE A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS ON IT OK *STARTS FORM CHAPTER 11***


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 baby sat Emmett**

**A/N THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL IS STARTING NOW AND WILL FINISH AFTER XMAS X**

Alice's POV

Eeepp! Christmas is coming in 3 WEEKS baby! I have only got a few presents so far. Then a vision strucked me....

*VISION*

"You know the rules Carlisle....do it!"Emmett Instructed. Carlisle sighed and then I looked at his outfit. He was wearing a pink and blue striped shirt and black trousers and he was holding a black jacket behind his back like gay people do. Jasper took a picture of Carlisle and everyone broke into laughter. But it wasn't just Carlisle dressed up the rest of the guys were too, even the wolf pack.

"Too the gay bar we go...."Emmet cried. We all piled out of the door

*VISION ENDED*

I broke into , who read my mind laughed to. Everyone had questioning faces on. Right at that moment Emmett ran down the fell with an OOOFF and bounced right into the room which caused EVEN MORE LAUGHTER!!!

"Let's play 21 dare!"He sang.

"Everyone is playing, ALL the Cullen's yes Carlisle and Esme and ALL the wolf pack!"I sang back.

Soon everyone was ready to play.

Emmett was first.

"Carlsisle, I dare you to go to a gay bar and we will come with you but you have to act like the leader..."Emmet 's face looked like he just saw a Monkey speaking German to a piece of paper which had a picture of Patrick from Spongebob.I got the clothes ready for them all the guys were dressed.

"IM NOT DOING IT!"Carlisle screeched.

"You know the rules Carlisle....do it!"Emmett Instructed. Carlisle sighed, Jasper took a picture of Carlisle and everyone broke into laughter. "Too the gay bar we go...."Emmet cried. We all piled out of the door. Even thought I saw this coming..it was still funny!

**A/N I KNOW THIS IS VERY CHRISTMASSY BUT IT WILL COME SOON!**


End file.
